Sons of DesTiny
by Ahlam
Summary: who will take on the form of lord of the shadow? continues from the 11th bk of the saga. R&R plz
1. Default Chapter

I must warn you know that this is the continue of the 11th book of the saga so if you read this you might as well not bother to read the 11th book because it's a spoiler. Also I would like to point out to those who don't know that due to great success Darren Shan decided that he is going to make 12 books rather than the original 23. The saga shall come to an end in October 2004 when the 12th and the last book will be released.  
  
xXx  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
The war of the scars seemed endlessly. Though we know the lord of the vampeneze, my best friend Steve Leopard. Nightmare comes in many different forms. The vampires had to win the battle or victory would belong to the purple-skinned blood-cousin, vampeneze. Except new revelation has come to our intelligence. Although the lord of the vampeneze was of big threat to the vampire clan. The fear of lord of the shadow is much greater.  
  
In the age of war. Three vampires were given the opportunity to kill lord of the vampeneze. These prince included Vancha March, Larten Crepsley who deceased by burning in pit which he was sent to engulf upon by Steve. And me, Darren Shan, a half vampire who is maturing into a man.  
  
Throughout our journey we received company. Debbie Hemlock, my ex- girlfriend. Alice, the chief inspector and Harkat Mulds. Harkat Mulds had once been a vampire, a traitor. The one and only traitor a vampire has had, Kurda. Nevertheless he tried paying his deed by helping us defeat lord of the vampeneze.  
  
After returning to my home land we bumped to old friends. Steve, R.V, Morgan James and Gannen Harst. I saw Annie after along time. She looked the same but matured and had now had a son. I was happy to see her face again but it bought back painful memories and it reminded me of all the things I had missed on.  
  
Steve revealed the existence of his son, Darius. In which he brainwashed and the boy now believes that vampires are creatures that all must abhorrent, no matter what. I was not surprised that Steve had brainwashed his son when he got the opportunity. What took me back was the fact that not only did Steve has a son but his son was my nephew. Evra lost his son, Shancus to Steve. While we held Darius as our hostage.  
  
The dark night is coming close. Blood is being spilt and the lord of the shadow is being awaked and no one cans top him. He will drive man kind to extinct and will kill who ever stands in his way. My heart ached every time I thought of the lord of the shadow. According to lady Evanna either me or Steve will become lord of the shadow. I find it difficult to believe that I would kill so many people for no apparent reason.  
  
Before his death, Mr Tiny told me that Vancha was going to be killed by the lord of the shadow. The thought haunts me day and night. What if I'm the lord of the shadow? Do I kill my own friend?


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
I froze...Darius' words echoed into my head and I felt the sudden thump in my temple. _I had a nephew_! One bred from the one person I loathed. Steve was evil but not dumb. He knew if he told me that his son Darius was Annie's son I would be unable to take him on in his dare. My grip loosened on Darius slightly but vaguely. Steve's lip curled into a sneer and his eyes sparkled with insanity.  
  
'Like I said Darren not only would you be killing my son. You'll also be killing your own nephew.' All I could do was stare, my lips dry and the world around started to go into darkness. Debbie grabbed my shoulder; and I felt her hot breath against my skin.  
  
I couldn't let Steve get away! Not this time! But I couldn't get myself to slit Darius's throat and take his life in the same way Steve took Shancus's life. Evra was still shaking from the loss of his son. His eyes were filled with tears and he stood frozen. I felt sympathy towards him.  
  
Steve cackled. His shrilling voice reverberated and I watched as his figure lingered out, R.V and Gannen Harst followed in queue. 'Steve you didn't need to kill the boy,' uttered Gannen.  
  
'I shall do what I please and don't you ever question my decision!' hissed Steve.  
  
'Let me get him!' shouted Vancha. Harkat and Alice restrained him.  
  
'It's not worth it,' whispered Alice.  
  
'Dad! Where are you going?' came Darius's confused voice.  
  
'You'll be staying with your uncle for sometime,' replied Steve sweetly.  
  
'Don't bet on it,' I said, to my surprise my voice came out hoarse. I stood still and watched the chaotic scene as though it was something extracted from a horror movie.  
  
'You don't have the guts,' sniggered Steve. I gripped on the knife tightly and held it to Darius's throat. The boy squalled but I hardly noticed. Something over came me. I wanted to stop and not do any damage. I didn't want to stoop to his level but my hand took control. As the sharp knife made a cut on the boy's throat, thick blood oozed out. Steve was as surprised as I was. Vancha grabbed my hand and took the knife.  
  
'Let's go,' came Gannen voice. Steve listened for a change and left.  
  
Coming back to my home land bought me nothing but grief and agony. Mr tall had warned me but I followed my heart and not listened to my brain. My mind now came to terms with Mr Tall's death. Morgan James had killed and in return we took his life but that was not enough for the vampeneze. Evanna who I had forgotten her presence spoke 'Time is ticking.'  
  
'For what?' spat Vancha. The vampire was fuming but still found calmness within himself to sleek back his hair with handful of spit.  
  
'We have no business waiting here. We must go to the cirques where you can be useful,' whispered Evanna, her words calm and gentle.  
  
'My son is dead! And all you can say is let's go back to cirque de freak where we can be useful! What I'm I supposed to tell my wife?' yelled Evra. No one dared to reply not even me. I couldn't find any words that could some how soothe him or stop the pain in which he endured upon.  
  
'Evra there is nothing we can do,' uttered Evanna. The calmness in her voice had a slight mock in which I picked on.  
  
'Don't you think I know that!!' hissed Evra.  
  
Evra crouched down sobbing. Shancus's limp body lay on the hard floor. Debbie walked towards him and sat beside him and started to stroke his shoulder. Eventually Evra stood up and picked his son's limp body. Hatred and rage glistening in his eyes. The same expression I had when I saw Steve now reflected Evra's face.  
  
The dark night stood still. Soft blowing wind howled and the trees shock violently. Golden leaves scattered on the floor. We all lingered towards the cirque de freak, the shadows in our faces stretched beyond imaginable. Debbie walked beside me, her warm hand interlocked with my cold hand.  
  
The morbid night reflected my thoughts. Evanna had previously told me that if we lost the war that I would take the form of the lord of the shadow and bring the world into destruction leaving nothing but dusty sand. Though this sounded daunting, I was more concerned about Vancha. According to Mr Tall, Vancha will die and this will be due to the lord of the shadow. I couldn't believe and won't believe that I would kill Vancha, after all the trouble we had been through. Once again Mr Crespley's voice resonances in my mind. "Don't let hatred poison you.'  
  
Our arrival at the cirques put smile on our friend's faces but after the grim look on ours they knew something was wrong. Their eyes gazed at the limp body which Evra held in his arms. His wife came rushing out. 'NO!' she screamed...

Small chapter i know the next one will hopefully be longer


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:** Here are my thanks to those reviewers. When you read the beginning of the chap who might think why does this have to do with anything but you will understand as you go further down._

_**Hexe605:** i didn't think my grammar was that bad, nonetheless i will try and improve upon my mistakes._

_**S-A:** It's good to see i have not disappointed you._

_**Jen:** Yes, i do live in England. I know that my other story there was a default with the first chap but i have finally fixed it._

_**Mad:** No i'm not secreatly Darren shan though thank you very much for the complement. If you decide to write a story tell me.  
_  
_**Disclaimer:** It came to me as a total astonishment to find out that it was not I, who was be the creation of the fiction. Anyway, I don't own Darren Shan nor do I own the characters! No!!!!  
  
_Chapter 2  
  
I walked gently up the deserted road. The existences of man kind have been abolished and all that was left of their subsistence was the weapons they had invented. I looked around as the street became familiar. It was my home land but it was barely unnoticeable from the layers of rubbish that had built over the years. All that roamed was those created to conquer the night, vampeneze.  
  
My feet became hotter as I walked onto the pavement. The full moon rose high, though it hid it's presence behind a heavy grey cloud.  
  
'Oh! Lord have misery upon me!' screeched a girl, looking directly at me. Her big green eyes filled with tears. She reminded me of Harkat. I wondered why she was looking at me. And why she was calling me_ lord?  
_  
'Please lord, I did not mean to hurt your feelings.' Continued the girl.  
  
I opened my mouth to comfort her and tell her that no one was going to hurt her. To my surprise I found someone else talking in a hoarse voice. 'I don not pity no one. You shouldn't have made the mistake in the first place!'  
  
The girl continued to look me in the eye and the reality hit me. The cold hoarse voice was coming from my lips. _I was the lord of the shadow. It was I that bought destruction to the future..._

_

* * *

_  
I jolted up from the bed, cold sweat running down my spine. Before it was Harkat that had the bad dreams, now it was my turn to witness the nightmares. Harkat's green eyes stared at me sympathetically. My heart thumped against my ribcage, and I challenged myself on whether I should bother telling Harkat about my constant nightmare. But I thought against it.  
  
'What is the matter Darren?' asked Harkat. I opened my mouth and then closed it quickly.  
  
'Nothing,' I replied. Harkat was not stupid and he detected the lie.  
  
'Darren, I know how it feels to have such horrifying...nightmare and it actually helps...if you talk about it,' said the little person.  
  
I sighed and felt it was time, time for me to stop pretending, that everything was going to be alright when it was obvious that the world around me would crash into nothing.  
  
'I keep having this dream about the lord of the shadow,' I explained.  
  
'I understand, any person's sleep would be disturbed... if Steve's face was constantly in their dreams,' uttered Harkat. The slight humor in his voice made me smile, only for a little bit though.  
  
'No, Harkat Steve was not lord of the shadow,' I continued. I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes and tell him that it would be me, Darren Shan who was going to bring destruction.  
  
'It can't be you! That means we are going to lose the war of scars,' whispered Harkat. The little person looked more confused than I was.  
  
'Yes Harkat, I'm lord of the shadow,' I murmured. 'And if I do become lord of the shadow we are going to lose the war.' The words stung, my hot saliva tried to keep my mouth cool and stop the painful burning caused by the words.  
  
The stink in my eyes caused tears to form. It wasn't that I felt hurt; it was the whole maturing into a man phase that caused the sudden outburst of tears trickling down. I quickly rubbed it off using the back of my hand. Harkat had nothing more to say so he left to help round the cirques.  
  
I watched as Debbie's figure lingered and sat beside me. The stern look fixed on her face told me that Harkat had discussed about my nightmare to her. She held a bowl of porridge in her hand, she passed it forwards. I couldn't even look at it yet alone eat it. 'No, thanks,' I said. She placed a gentle hand on my face and we stared at each other, connecting deeply. She moved forwards and placed her soft, warm lips upon mine...


End file.
